My New Life
by She'sAManiac
Summary: A sequel to "My Son". Sam begins to adapt to his dads strange life, and after an odd dinner party with his dads friends, starts to make his own. Rated K for language. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get

**Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get! ****This is pretty much for HazelInDespair who asked for it, thanks to her for always reviewing my stories. Anyway, on with the show…**

**Disclaimer-I do nawt own Scrubs (I wish) or What's Eating Gilbert Grape. If I did, Johnny Depp, John C. McGinley, Zach Braff and Neil Flynn would be mine.**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey, are you that kid whose mom died?" the boy said. He was a good inch taller than me, and larger than Mama Grape, with a puddingy face and piggy eyes. He folded his arms, and glared. I wondered if I could take him on. My best friend in Austin, Toby, had once said that you can kill anyone by hitting them in a certain place in their nose so that the bone goes through their brain. I only had one shot. Was it worth it?

"Hey, listen to me!" Mama Grape Look-Alike demanded. He pushed his face up close to mine so that I could smell his revolting breath. "I said, are you the kid whose mom died?" Behind him, his equally large henchmen guffawed. Pudding Boy grabbed the front of my shirt.

"I said…"

"Leave him alone, Kenneth!"

Pig Face let go of my shirt, and I turned around to see two girls staring at us.

"Piss off, girlies!" Kenneth growled.

The taller girl flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"You let go of him, Kenneth. Or I will personally ask my brother to beat you up!"

Kenneth paled slightly and stalked off, his cronies following close behind him. I turned around to look at the two girls.

"You didn't have to do that…" I muttered.

"Oh please, like you were gonna punch him" said the auburn girl. "So who the hell are you then?"

"Oh, I'm Sam…" I muttered. The smaller girl uttered a small, happy squeak of surprise, and covered her mouth. Her black curls bounced on her shoulders when she moved.

"Sam Dorian?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh my god! My dad was telling me so much about you! My dad, Chris Turk? He and your dad are like, best friends, and…"

The auburn girl rolled her eyes.

"That's Izzy by the way, seeing as she's talking so much that she probably won't get around to telling you herself. I'm Jennifer Dylan"

"Cool…" I muttered.

"And Jenny" Izzy said. "What was all that crap about getting your brother to beat Kenneth up? Everyone knows your brother wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Everyone except Kenneth" Jennifer grinned mischievously.

There was a loud buzzing noise, and I turned to go inside, desperate to get away from the girls. They were probably going to insist that I was "their bitch" from now on because they had "saved me" from Pudding Boy. Yeah right…

I went into the classroom and took a seat. But the teacher called my name.

"Sam Dorian?"

"It's Sam Dorian-Briggs, actually…" I called back.

"Whatever, can you go and sit next to Jennifer Dylan Cox please?"

Jennifer grinned at me with her sharp teeth as I sat down.

"Hey there, Sammy boy! This is gonna be fun!"

I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get

I stared at the clock, willing it to tick faster so that I could get out. A minute left, and the eyes of the classroom were all on the clock. Tick…tick…tick…

I sighed. Even Miss. Finnegan's eyes were on the clock as her unreadable scrawl on the board faded to nothing and her monotonous voice slowed until she was just speaking pure nonsense.

Suddenly the end-of-day bell rang, and the class breathed a sigh of relief. I picked up my bag and stalked outside, praying that if I walked fast enough I could escape the girls...but to no avail. I heard Izzy's high, unmistakable squeak of joy as she yelled out "Uncle JD!"

Uncle JD? Then I saw dad standing by the gates, waving in my general direction. Only he was waving at Izzy, not me.

"Mocha Cub!" he responded, with a wide goofy grin stretched over his face. Then he saw me.

"Hey Sam!" he called out.

Suddenly I smelt chip fat, and realised that Kenneth was standing next to me.

"Dude, is that your dad?" he smirked, nodding at dad, who was hugging an excited Izzy. "He looks like some paedo or something"

"Piss off, shitface" I muttered, and ran over to dad.

"Hey, kiddo" he smiled, squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh my god, it's Sheila!" said a gruff voice. I turned around. A tall man with ginger curls was standing next to Jennifer Dylan, grinning cockily at dad.

"Nice to see you've finally taken on your maternal duties, Newbie"

"Oh hi, Perry" dad grinned, his smile not once wavering at the insulting comment. Perry shook his head and walked off, Jennifer strutting along beside him, her auburn hair swishing behind her. She looked like a supermodel.

"Bye, Jenny, see you later!" Izzy called. "JD, where's dad?"

"Not here, Mocha Cub. You're coming back with me tonight"

"How come?"

"Well, your dad thought that it would be easier for you to come back with me and Sam seeing as everyone's coming over later for dinner anyway. Plus, he's on call, so…"

"Again?" Izzy sighed, exasperated. "Dad's always on call!"

"Well, he is a very good surgeon…"

"Let me interrupt you there!" I interrupted. "Did I hear you say everyone's coming over for dinner? Who's everyone? What dinner?"

"Didn't I tell you? We're having some friends over for dinner tonight"

"Who?"

"Turk and Carla, that's Izzy's mom and dad, and Perry and Jordan, that's Jennifer Dylan's mom and dad, and Izzy and Jenny and Jenny's brother Jack will be there, so you'll have people to talk to…"

"Perry? You mean the guy who just called you a girl?"

"Yep. Good friend of mine!"

Izzy didn't stop talking all the way back to the house. She was like a hyperactive chipmunk, asking millions of endless questions. How long had I been here? Had I met any of dad's friends before? What was my favourite book, movie, band? I began to wish that Toby was here to shut her up. Or Jennifer, she could probably shut anyone up.

We got into the house and were greeted by the smell of roast chicken.

"Hey Elliot!" dad called out. Elliot stuck her head around the door.

"Oh god, JD, thank god you're here I need some help because last time I cooked beets they went all wrinkly and I don't even know if they should do that and I'm totally freaked out about the meringues and…" her voice by now sounded like she had sucked helium, and she was talking at about ten light-years per hour.

"Ok, Elliot, calm down! I'll do the beets…" dad muttered, running into the kitchen.

"Hey Izzy, hey Sam!" Elliot smiled. She blew her bangs out of her face.

"Did you get the scotch for Perry?" I heard dad yell.

"Yeah…" Elliot called back, retreating into the kitchen. Dad stuck his head back out.

"Sam, maybe you should show Izzy your room?"

I looked at him, and gave him a "oh no I can't stand being in the same kilometre as her for five seconds let alone this" look. But I was ignored.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Izzy said, pulling me away. I wondered how long it would be until she started firing out her next cannonload of questions. Hmm…

_Izzy is standing in front of a huge cannon. She grins evilly and lights the fuse, pointing the black tube at Sam. The cannon shoots out a huge black question mark which hits Sam in the chest and send him flying into a brick wall. He sits up dazed, screams, and ducks as the next one narrowly misses his head. _

"I am never taking you to a war museum!" I yelled out. Izzy gave me a confused look, and dragged me off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get

**Note-I don't own Bugsy Malone/Scrubs****/X-Men**

While Izzy was looking through my room, I logged on to my new computer that dad had bought while redecorating my room. I logged onto my IM, and breathed a sigh of relief. I clicked on a username, and began to type.

_Fat__ Sam's Grand Slam says: yo dude wats up?_

_Toby Malone says__: hey Sammy boy! Im kl, u?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: not so gr8_

_Toby Malone says: y?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: stuck w/ irritating grl at dinner prty_

_Toby Malone says: Poor u. is she hot?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: is that all u think bout?_

_Toby Malone says: Possibly. Is she?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: Kinda I gess…_

_Toby Malone says: So hows it hangin down ur end of the usa?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: pretty kl_

_Toby Malone says: hows the family?_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: Not bad_

_Toby Malone says:… ur being boring_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: am not!!_

_Toby Malone says: Wateva…I g2g chat 2 ben_

_Fat Sam's Grand Slam says: oh cum on man!_

_Toby Malone says: bibi_

_Toby Malone has logged off_

I sighed and leant back. Stupid Toby.

The doorbell rang. Me and Izzy shot up and went downstairs. The door opened, and a man and a woman came in. The man was black and bald, the woman had wavy black hair like Izzy's. Izzy threw herself at the woman in a huge hug.

"Hey mom!" she squeaked.

"Hey sweetie!" the woman smiled, kissing her on the forehead. I felt a wave of nostalgia. When my mom had done that I had squirmed away…

"Oh my god!" the black guy yelled. He was staring at me, his face a mix of ecstasy and shock. "It's…it's…mini vanilla bear!"

"Hey, Turk!" dad said. "I see you've met Sam"

"My god, JD, he looks just like you!" the woman, who must have been Carla, said.

"You think?" dad mumbled. "I think he looks more like his mom"

"No…!"

"Hey, Carla!" said Elliot, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Elliot!"

"Um, Elliot…" dad muttered. "The beets?"

"Oh frick!" Elliot screeched, and ran back into the kitchen. Carla tried, and failed, to suppress a snigger.

The doorbell rang again. Dad opened it. It was Jenny and Perry, with an older woman who must have been Jordan, and a blonde teenager, who I guessed was Jack.

"Newbie, Barbie, Ghandi, Carla" Perry greeted. Jordan said something about a stick and a DJ.

"I want to get one thing clear!" Perry said to dad. "The only reason I came to your little coming out party is because X-Men is on tonight and Jordan would have insisted on making me watch it with Jack and I re-he-heally don't want to watch two solid hours of Hugh Jackman prancing round the box with knives attached to his fingers"

Dad nodded.

"It could have been worse, Perry. I was considering inviting Kelso"

"Oh dear god…how is old Beezlebob anyway? Haven't seen him since his retirement"

"I don't know. I wasn't really going to invite him…"

"Are you really this pathetic, Corina?"

"Sure am!" dad grinned. "Who wants dinner? Jordan, gin? Perry, scotch?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Sure, what the hell!"

I smiled, and followed the adults through to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get

**Note-****I do actually own Scrubs. I am Bill Lawrence. Surprised? Of course I don't own anything! And I know Jack might seem completely different to his parents (apart from a few habits) but that's how I imagine him.**

"Move, Jackass, I wanna see Sammy Boy's room!" instructed Jenny, shoving past her brother into my bedroom. Jack just smiled to himself. It was obvious he adored her.

"Sure thing, JD" he grinned. Jenny turned and glared at him. There was fire and lightning in her eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that! That's a boy's name!"

"Whatever you say, lil sis" Jack shrugged.

It was nine in the evening. The adults were downstairs getting drunk around the table, so we had all come up to my room. Downstairs I heard someone laugh uproariously.

I sat on my bed, looking around at the people. Jenny sat beside me, and Izzy started spinning on my revolving chair. Jack just sat on the floor.

"So…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, this is some party!" said Jenny sarcastically. "Where's the booze and the half naked guys?"

"I, er…" I muttered. I had no idea what to say. Fortunately, Jack spoke up.

"Don't listen to her, Sam" he smiled. "She likes to make out she's eight years older than she actually is"

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you re-he-he-he-heally do!"

"Stop doing that! You stole that off dad!"

As I listen to the Cox children's playful banter, I realised that Izzy was staring at me. Not a "you-have-a-spot-on-your-face" stare, an "I-hate-your-guts-therefore-I'm-going-to-stare-at-you-and-pretend-I-am-killing-you" stare, or even an "I'm-not-really-staring-at-you-I'm-just-staring-into-space" stare like Dad often did. It was more of an "I'm-staring-at-you-because-I-want-you-to-look-at-me" stare. So I did. She smiled.

"You ok?" she said. Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Why…?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're being very quiet"

"I'm fine…"

"I'm sorry dad insisted on calling you Mini-Vanilla-Bear all through dinner" she said suddenly, with an apologetic smile. I was slightly taken aback.

"No, don't, it's…not your fault…" I muttered.

"I guess it's just, I'm totally used to Uncle JD and his crazy nicknames. I guess dad thinks you'll be the same"

I looked at Izzy. I suddenly realised that she knew dad better than I did. He was like a second father to her, a family member. It must be almost as weird for her as it was for me.

I grinned at her. She smiled back. Was that a…blush spreading across her cheeks?

She stood up, and went out the room in the direction of the bathroom. I heard some music being played downstairs.

"Ooh, I love this song! Be right back!" Jack grinned, and went downstairs.

I was alone with her. The cruel yet utterly gorgeous Jennifer Dylan Cox.

"You know she totally likes you!" she blurted out. I stared at her.

"What…?"

"Izzy! She told me not to tell you but this is way too good!" she grinned maliciously.

"Wha-"

"I mean, it's not like it isn't totally obvious! She doesn't have the courage to tell you that she's crazy about you so I thought I'd go ahead and do it for her, 'cause that's what friends do, yeah!"

"Is this for real? Are you really this cruel? Why would you do that to your best friend?"

She shrugged. "For funsies!"

I shook my head. Then I heard Elliot calling from downstairs.

"Sam! Everyone's leaving! Come and say goodbye!"

Jenny grinned at me with sharp teeth.

"See ya, Sammy-boy!"

And with that, she stood up and went downstairs to join her family.

And I followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-A sequel to My Son is what you asked for, a sequel to My Son is what you get

**Note-****I now officially love school. Why? Because I have a teacher called Miss Cox who insists on calling herself Dr Cox. Wow! Anyway, on with the show…Final chapter! Own nothing.**

"Dude, you're gonna pay!"

Kenneth stood in front of me, his arms folded. He sniffed, and his little pig snout crinkled. It was kinda sweet in a warped sorta way.

"For what?" I mumbled. I tired to side-step him, but he blocked me.

"For calling me shitface! You're gonna pay!"

"Really, Kenneth?"

"Yeah, really!" he said, shoving me in the chest.

"I'm not in the mood today" I muttered. Honestly, I wasn't. I still had what Jenny said last night on my mind.

"Mommy wouldn't want you using such bad language, would she?"

I froze. It was actually like one of those old cowboy movies…

_Sam and Kenneth stand facing each other, both dressed fully in cowboy attire. A dustball rolls at Sam's feet while the famous tune from "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" plays in the background._

"What did you say?"

"You heard! Mommy wouldn't like her wittle baby using naughty words!" he sneered with a fake lisp. Then his expression changed to mock horror, and he covered his mouth.

"Oh that's right! She's dead, isn't she?"

I saw red.

"Isn't she? How did she die? Did she jump off a cliff because her wittle baby was such a rude boy? Did she?"

I clenched my fist.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Was it your fault? Did your mom…oof!"

I had whacked him hard in the stomach. Then I just let myself go, punching and kicking whatever piece of soft, piggy flesh I could make contact with. There was a satisfying crunch as I hit his nose, and he fell backwards onto the floor, screaming.

"Aah! That idiot hit me!"

Blood streamed from his nose, and I felt a pair of arms around my chest as Miss Finnegan pulled me away from him.

Soon, I found myself outside the Principal's office, waiting for dad to pick me up. I swung my feet and stared at the floor. They could tell me off as much as they liked. I didn't regret punching him one bit!

The door opened, and I looked up, expecting to see dad. But it was Jenny and Izzy.

"Hey, Sammy-Boy! Saw your fight with Kenneth! Pretty awesome!" Jenny grinned. I smiled back.

"He had it coming"

"Yeah! I had no idea you actually had testicles!"

I was silent. What do you say to that?

"So…" she said. She sat down on the chair next to me. Izzy followed suit.

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine…" I muttered, touching my black eye. Izzy bit her lip.

"Relax, it doesn't hurt!" I said, trying to be comforting.

"He's saying that you attacked him randomly in a fit of range!" said Jenny. I scowled.

"What? He's lying! He said…"

I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Unfortunately, Jenny didn't get that I didn't want to talk.

"What? What did he say?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh….hey, I'm gonna…go outside…" Jenny said. She grinned cheekily at Izzy. Izzy blushed, and her eyes widened. I sighed. I got what she was playing at, even if Izzy didn't. Jenny was a rubbish Cupid.

She left the room, and me and Izzy were left behind.

"So…" I muttered again.

"I'm sorry Kenneth beat you up!" she blurted. I gave her a quizzical look.

"Why, it's not your fault. It was nothing to do with you!"

"I know…so what did he say?" I saw the look of regret strike her face like a slap the moment she said it. "I'm sorry, I'm a total gossip, dad says I get it off mom, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. He made a crack about my mom"

"Oh…"

She gently put her hand over mine and squeezed my fingers. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Oh my god! I'm gagging and vomiting at the same time, I'm…I'm gavomiting!" Jenny grinned at us through the door, and walked away triumphantly.

Then I heard the car outside.

"See you"

"Yeah…"

I went outside, and got in the car next to dad. Then we drove away.

Whatever was coming next had nothing on what had just happened.

**Note-There you go, all done! Next story up soon!**


End file.
